sotmcfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest
Basic Info Questing is access via the "Postbox" located in the [[Gate]] area. A quest is a task that can be undertaken by any of your horses. The amount of quests offered is dependent on the horse's level. Once a quest is accepted your horse will leave and be unuseable for anything until a predetermined amount of time has expired. The amount of time depends on the level of the quest, the higher the level the longer your horse will be gone. Also, there is a chance that one [[blacksmithing ingredient]] will randomly be rewarded upon completion of a quest. Level All quests have a required level that a horse must be in order to be able to undertake them. A level 1 horse can only access level 1 quests. A level 2 horse can only access level 1 and level 2 quests. This continues until a horse reaches level 5 inwhich a level 5 horse can acess the level 1, level 2, level 3, level 4, and level 5 quests. A level 5 horse is the only horse that has access all quests. Time As stated above, The amount of time it will take a horse to return from a quest is determined by the horse's level. The only quests that are immediated accomplished are the "[[Sell Your Horse]]" quests. But, this will permenantly remove the horse from you. Rewards The higher level the quest the more [[Gold]] that you will recieve upon completion of said quest. Only 1 quest does not offer Gold as a reward and that is the "[[Realm of the Dead]]" quest which offers a meotorite crystal as a reward instead. The "[[Sell Your Horse]]" quests offer a much higher amount of [[Gold]] than other quests of the same level. But, this will permenantly remove the horse from you. Illness There is a chance that your horse will have [[Illness#falling ill|fallen ill]] upon completion of a quest. It has been supposed that the higher level the quest the more likelihood a horse will have of [[Illness#falling ill|falling ill]]. Though, this has yet to be conclusively proven. The higher level the quest the more expensive of an [[illness]] will be contracted if falling ill. #[[level 1]] quest [[illness]] takes 100 [[Gold]] to remove #[[level 2]] quest [[illness]] takes 200 [[Gold]] to remove. #[[level 3]] quest [[illness]] takes 500 [[Gold]] to remove. #[[level 4]] quest [[illness]] takes 1,000 [[Gold]] to remove. #[[level 5]] quest [[illness]] takes 2,000 [[Gold]] to remove. Blacksmithing ingredients There is a chance that one [[blacksmithing ingredient]] will randomly be rewarded upon completion of a quest. There is no noticeable increase in your chance to get a [[blacksmithing ingredient]] based on the type of quest or level of the quest, to farm ingredients it is best to do [[level 1]] quests as your horses get back quicker and you will be able to do a lot more of them. The only quests that you do not have a chance of recieving a blacksmithing incredient are the "[[Sell Your Horse]]" quests and the "[[Realm of the Dead]]" quest. One-time quests There are some quests that can only be completed once. These quests are called one-time quests. These quests can only be access by having a level 5 horse. That quest is only able to be beaten by that specific breed once and will reward the player with one [[meteorite crystal]]. An example would be if one gets a [[Demon Steed]] to [[level 5]] and it is her first time having a level 5 [[Demon Steed]] the quest "[[Realm of the Dead]]" will be accessible. Upon completition of this quest the player will never be able to access that quest ever again but will keep the [[meteorite crystal]] reward from said quest. If she then gets a Unicorn to level 5 and it is her first time having a level 5 Unicorn another One-time quest will become avaible and can only be completed by that [[Unicorn]] once. This is done with each specific breed until all 5 meteorite crystals have been obtained. Complete quest table